Summo Studio
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Un anniversaire, un défi, un OS Mcshep...


**Résumé :** Un anniversaire, un défi, voila ce que ça donne, un OS Mcshep.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, malheureusement, j'écrit juste pour le plaisir d'écrire !

**Spoiler : **Saison 2, épisode Trinity / l'expérience interdite

**Note : **Allez, tous en chœur, on chante « joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Idrill ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » Et voila, comme promis, mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire !

** Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, le titre signifie "avec amour" en latin!

**-ooOoo-**

Vendredi 5 mai 2006

Six mois... Déjà six mois qu'il l'a appris. Environ un an et demi que nous sommes sur cette cité, et six mois que je le lui ai dit. Enfin que je lui ai crié. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, et je m'en souviendrais toujours je crois. Je venais de lui dire qu'il pourrait regagner ma confiance s'il y mettait du sien. J'ai appuyé sur l'écran du télétransporteur, et je me suis retrouvé devant mes quartiers. Le seul endroit où je ne voulais pas être, pour ne pas avoir à penser. Rester seul et penser, voila les seules choses que je pouvais faire dans ma chambre. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas touché à ma guitare ? Dieu seul le sait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je suis entré dans ma chambre, je l'ai prise et je suis ressortit aussi vite que j'étais entré. J'avais envie...non, besoin. J'avais besoin de jouer. Mais où ? Bizarrement je voulais être seul avec ma guitare. Alors je me suis dirigé vers un des balcons de la Cité que je savais peu fréquenté.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite reste encore flou dans ma mémoire, et le restera à jamais maintenant. Je me souviens avoir joué, combien de temps, je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je me suis arrêté, il était là, devant moi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous en sommes arrivés à nous disputer. Nous nous hurlions dessus, et là, il m'a demandé, ou plutôt m'a ordonné de lui dire pourquoi. Et c'est sortit tout seul, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je le lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. A peine ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, que je me demandais si c'était la vérité. Et Rodney qui ne prononçait pas un mot. On peut dire que j'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec à ce scientifique de malheur, scientifique de mon cœur. Il m'a avoué, plus tard, qu'il se posait la même question que moi. Il m'a regardé quelques secondes, puis m'a tourné le dos et a disparu dans le dédale des couloirs.

Par la suite, nos relations sont devenues plus que tendues. Une gêne s'est installée entre nous. Tout le monde, je pense, l'avait remarqué. Cette situation dura environ un mois. Un après-midi, il entra en trombe dans mon bureau. Il me demanda si je pensais ce que je lui avais dit. Après avoir réfléchis plus d'un mois, je lui dis, avec certitude, oui. Et là, il fit la chose la plus fantastique, la belle, la plus Rodney McKay qui soit : il m'embrassa. Pas un baiser timide, ni fougueux... Un baiser à la Rodney McKay, je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce baiser, et tous ceux qui suivirent. Je découvrais le vrai Rodney McKay. Un homme doux, attentionné, sensible, tout ce qu'on ne croirait pas qu'il est aux premiers abords. Il s'est vraiment révélé lors de notre première nuit d'amour.

Cette nuit là restera à jamais gravée. Cette douce sensation lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Ses mains caressant mon dos, les miennes s'attardant sur ses fesses. Puis, timidement, il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Un frisson me parcourut le dos lorsque ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Quelle douce sensation ! Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent assez rapidement éparpillés dans toute la chambre. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser et de s'embrasser. Le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau me procurait des sensations que je n'avais jamais connu jusque là, et que je connaîtrais plus jamais. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux, mais quelle première fois. Nous ne savions pas exactement comment faire, on savait que ça allait être douloureux au début, mais nous ne savions pas que plaisir ça allait nous procurer. Je lus une certaine crainte dans les yeux de l'homme qui allait devenir mon amant. Je l'ai embrassé, essayant de faire passer tout mon amour pour lui dans ce baiser. Puis vint le moment que nous appréhendions tous les deux. Je le pénétrais lentement, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Lorsque je fus certain qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur, je commençais à bouger en lui. Lentement au début, puis, au fur et à mesure que les sensations m'envahissait, plus rapidement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui donner du plaisir. Ses soupirs devinrent gémissements, qui eux-mêmes devinrent paroles, avant de se transformer en cris. Je le faisais crier de plaisir, augmentant le mien par la même occasion. Ce plaisir qui nous emporta loin de la Cité, loin des Wraiths, loin de nos problèmes. Nous étions en train de créer notre monde à nous, où nous seuls existions, auquel personne ne pouvait accéder. Ce monde nous l'avons créé ensemble, et nous l'atteignons ensemble, emportés par le tourbillon de toutes ces sensations. C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous sommes séparés. Il me regarda et me sourit. A ce moment précis, je compris ce que le mot « bonheur » signifie. Cette nuit fut suivie de beaucoup d'autres, peut être plus réussies, mais je garde de celle-là un souvenir particulier, la première nuit où je fis l'amour à l'homme que j'aimais.

Mais vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ! Pourquoi je ne vous épargne aucun détail ? Pourquoi je n'en parle que maintenant, alors que j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de la faire ? Pourquoi je le fais par lettre ?

Ce matin la mort à emporter mon amour, et ce soir, je m'en vais le rejoindre.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard


End file.
